Claimed
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Beth and Daryl get out of the funeral home safely but run out into Joe's gang


Beth and Daryl stopped in the woods, leaning against trees to catch their breath.

"That was a close call," she commented once she had caught her breath.

He nodded and lifted his hand to her. She reached out and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her into his arms and he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Just glad yer alright," he told her.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and held him tight against her. They stood there for another moment before setting up for camp.

While he started the fire, she strung their string and cans up before making her way back to him and sitting on the ground next to the hunter who was shifting in his bag. He handed her the can of peaches he had opened.

"Where should we go now?" she asked in a hesitant voice after handing him back the can of peaches for his share.

"Don't know yet. We'll just keep going until we find somewhere else."

She leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"We'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. Why don't you go to-"

"No, you go to sleep. I'll take the first watch and wait you in a few hours," she cut him off, looking up at him.

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her deeply but quickly. He then laid down with his head in her lap and she began to card his fingers through his hair softly.

Beth woke Daryl a few hours after he was able to fall asleep and get some needed rest. She curled up on his lap and he held his crossbow and watched into the dark for anything.

When the sun was barely coming up in the sky, Daryl heard a twig snap and he raised the crossbow toward the direction of the noise.

"Well what do we have here?"

Beth jerked awake and pressed herself closer to Daryl.

"I claim the girl. Been a long time since I had me some."

"I claim the vest."

"Now hold on a minute," the older grey haired man started to say, gesturing to the others to lower their weapons, "a crossbow huh? Now a man with a shotgun could have been anyone, like a dentist. But a bowman is through and through."

His cold eyes darted to Beth and she gripped Daryl's arm and his knuckles turned white on the crossbow.

"This little filly yours, boy?"

"Yeah," Daryl finally said, keeping his grip tight on the crossbow.

"Well, since you two are on your own then maybe you can join our little ban of merry men. The more the better, right?"

Daryl slowing started to lower his crossbow and glanced at Beth. She wore an unreadable expression to anyone but him. It said she didn't trust them but maybe traveling for a while with other people wouldn't be bad until they find somewhere or someone else.

"Sure," Daryl said in a gruff voice.

The older man grinned widely and shook his head excitedly.

"Excellent! My name is Joe. And your all's name?"

"'m Daryl. My girl's Beth."

"Well let's get going then. We are on sort of a mission right now so we are on a time crunch."

So they all packed up and started walking. Beth and Daryl walked behind everyone else, holding hands so that the others knew.

"How long are we going to stay with them," she asked in a quiet voice.

"Just until we find somewhere else that you and I can fortify or until we find someone else."

She bit her lip and he tugged her to him.

"It'll be alright. I don't trust them but the leader seems to have them all in somewhat of a check."

"Yes, but what if they don't listen."

"Stop it Greene. Nothing is going to happen to you or to me."

She nodded hesitantly and gripped his hand a little tighter.

"We shall stop here for the evening," Joe announced to everyone, "we'll set up the perimeter around this area. Boys, you know how to set it all up. Daryl, Beth you guys should watch that way you can set everything up to another night."

They moved to an area that Daryl pointed out and unrolled their bag and unfolded their blanket. Daryl sat down first, Beth curled up on his lap as she draped the blanket over them.

"You wanna eat?" he asked her in a low voice.

She shook her head and leaned her head on his shoulder. She kissed the side of his neck and his body tensed up but not with fear.

"Don't start, Greene. I'm not one to put on a show."

She pouted and kissed his neck again, before smiling.

"Raincheck?" she giggled.

He turned and kissed her softly.

"Of course. Now get some rest."

She nodded rested more on his chest before drifting into an easy sleep. Daryl kept his eyes opened as he watched the other men start a fire, and eat before falling asleep too. Len was the last one who fell asleep, his eyes on the sleeping blonde resting on his chest.

Daryl's arm gripped Beth tighter to his chest, his eyes never leaving Len's that were now staring at the hunter. He grinned before closing his eyes and Daryl's body relaxed a little. He loosened his grip on Beth a little and she let out a little whimper before shifting on his lap a little.

He kissed her forehead and rested his head on the back of the tree, closing his eyes but not falling asleep.

He'll sleep when he's dead.

It was early in the morning when Daryl woke Beth up.

"Come on, we're going to try and get breakfast."

They got up quickly and quietly, leaving their stuff and sneaking off into the woods.

"Tell me what you see?" he asked her in a low voice, trying to keep quiet.

"I see the scattered leaves right there. And some sort of indention."

"Rabbit tracks. They have an off-bound track set. Small indents in the front, big indents in the back. You see it?"

She tipped her head to the side and then smiled widely.

"Yeah I see it now."

"Follow it," he commanded, handing her the loaded crossbow.

She held it up and began following the tracks of the rabbit. He was amazed how silent she was and how perfectly she held the crossbow. They spent the morning tracking the rabbit, until the sun was barely in the sky.

They finally found their rabbit and Daryl stepped behind Beth, helping her raise it perfectly.

"Remember to take the shot when you're ready. Take a couple of deep breaths then fire."

He watched her shoulder and chest rise as she took a breath and pressed the trigger, the bolt flying off the crossbow and hitting the rabbit perfect. But there was another arrow right next to it.

Daryl flipped around and saw Len standing there, his compound bow in his hand and in a position that would say he had shot that other arrow.

"The hell you doing?" Daryl growled at him, moving forward to grab the rabbit as Beth moved to the side and away from Len.

"Catchin' me some breakfast."

Beth watched as Daryl picked up the rabbit, Len walking around the pair before standing in front of them, his eyes only staring at Beth.

"That's ours."

"My arrow's the one that hit first," Len started off saying, "cottontail belongs to me."

"Been out here since the sun come up," Daryl said back gruffly, taking both arrows out of the dead rabbit.

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now that rabbit that your holding, that's claimed, boy."

Daryl tossed Len's arrow out into the woods and walked back toward Beth, keeping his eyes on Len the entire time.

"So if I was you, I'd be handing that over. Now before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning."

Daryl stepped toward Len in a defensive manner and Beth reached out and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, to try and calm him down.

"It ain't yours," Daryl responded in a dark tone.

Len scoffed and replied, "You know, I'll bet this bitch," his eyes darting to Beth briefly, "got you all messed up, hm? Am I right?"

Beth's mouth dropped and her grip on the crossbow tightened and she watched Daryl's hand go to his knife and touch the hilt of it

"Is she that much of a good'un'?"

Daryl pulled the knife from its sheath and raised it toward Len's head, planning on putting it right between that piece of shit's eyes.

"Easy now, fellas," they heard Joe say as he appeared from behind them and stood in between Daryl and Len, "Easy. Now why don't we put our weapons down and see if we can't figure out what the problem is here."

Joe walked around until he faced all three people, Beth still hiding behind Daryl's large shoulders. He looked at Len and asked a simple question.

"Did you claim it?"

"Yes," Len replied.

Joe shrugged and looked back at the two.

"Well there you have it, that critter belongs to Len."

"So let's have it," Len yelled.

Daryl didn't move, his grip on the rabbit tightening more. Beth kept a calm hand on his shoulder but her other hand tight on the crossbow.

"Looks like you might be needing an explanation," Joe sighed, walking closer to the pair, "see going it alone that ain't an option nowadays. Still it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So, I laid down some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress free.

All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed."

Daryl clenched his jaw tightly before he responded.

"I ain't claimin' nothing."

"You gonna teach him, right?" Len said excitedly.

When Joe didn't react to his enthusiasm, Len looked at him expectantly.

"Your rules say we gotta teach him."

Joe sighed and told them he was letting him off with a warning since he wasn't explained the rules and didn't know them.

Beth started to back away toward their camp and tried tugging Daryl along with her, knowing that if he didn't leave now these two men would be dead.

But Joe stopped their movement when he reached out for the rabbit and grabbed it gently, pulling it up but not trying to pull it out of Daryl's hand.

"Hey," he said warningly.

"Easy there, partner," Joe said in a friendly tone.

He put the rabbit against the tree and cut it in half, tossing the head to Len. Len stomped off while Joe made some comment to Daryl. But Beth wasn't listening anymore.

She wanted away from these men and she wanted away from them now.

They were walking along a train track, Daryl and Beth at the very back of the group. Beth was balancing on the rails while Daryl walked beside her, watching her play her game.

"How much longer are we going to be with them?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he replied, grabbing her hand to keep her balanced.

"I don't trust them. They all just stare at me all the time and its uncomfortable."

Daryl let out a frustrated growl, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He had caught their stares and they had taken their time to stop the staring.

"I'm sorry. It won't be much longer now. We'll slip off and disappear into the woods."

Beth sighed and fell off the right, wrapping her arm around Daryl's large one.

"And you know that I won't let anything happen to you. Not while I'm here."

Beth turned and smiled up at him, surprised when he leaned down quickly and kissed her.

"It's been too long since I've done that."

She giggled and they caught up to the group who was standing outside a large auto shop.

"This will be our abode for the evening," Joe announced to everyone before they walked inside.

Beth spotted an old '67 impala in the corner and she rushed over to it just as one of the other men approached it.

"Claimed," Beth said loudly, leaning up against the car.

She heard Joe laugh from across the room, his loud voice echoing.

"Ha! Seems like you got yourself a good filly there, son," he said to Daryl, nudging him with his elbow before walking away to get his own bed for the night.

Daryl walked over to Beth and she smirked up at him. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body right up against his.

"You're a quick little thing aren't you, Ms. Greene?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"What can I say," she replied in a sweet tone, "I'm a fast leaner."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, marking her as his own in front of the other men.

"How about tonight," he said in a low voice, leaning down to her ear, "we follow up on that rain check from earlier?"

Beth shivered in excitement and nodded her head, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him with heated eyes. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her again before pulling back and opening the back door.

"Why don't you pop the trunk and we'll see if there's anything in here. Then we'll eat some dinner and "go to sleep"." The way he said "go to sleep" though hinted that they would be doing something much better.

Beth nodded and set to work checking the inside of the car while Daryl checked the trunk for anything useful. She found a few snacks in the glove box and he found another blanket in the trunk but they didn't find much else.

They kept their space from the group, the other men laughing loudly as they set up for bed and cooked their own dinner. Daryl kept on eye on them all, making sure they weren't going to come over here and start something he would make sure they didn't finish.

The pair climbed into the backseat of the car, curling a blanket around their shoulders and the other on their lap as they ate the snacks they found and a can of peaches. Once they were finished, Beth curled up next to Daryl and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to take watch first or do you want me to take watch first tonight?" she asked him.

He shrugged and pulled her closer, resting his head on hers.

"I sleep light enough so if we just lock the doors we should be fine."

She nodded and a smirk spread across her face and she moved to look up at him, tipping her head to the side.

"And our rain check?" she giggled, lifting her hand to run it across his chest slowly.

A slow smile spread over Daryl's face and he grabbed her hips and pulled her across his lap, her legs straddling his hips now.

"I was thinking when everyone settled in for the night then we'll have some fun."

"You don't want to give everyone a show?"

A low growl sounded from his chest and he pulled her closer by her hips and rubbed their centers together, eliciting a whimper from her lips.

"No one," he snarled at her, nipping her lower lip, "can see you like that. Over my dead body."

She whimpered again and circled her hips over his, giving them both a taste of the friction they were craving. He groaned and kissed her, keeping his grip tight on her hips and helping her move in circles over his jean clad cock.

When a loud crash echoed across the room, Beth and Daryl pulled away from each other and looked to see what it was. Len was standing across from them, his eyes only on them as he picked things up and dropped them to the floor.

Daryl growled and moved Beth off his lap and into the seat beside him.

"We're not going to get out. They ain't got nothin' either of us want so there ain't a point."

Beth nodded in acceptance and leaned over the front seat and reached into her bag, taking out a pack of playing cards she picked up when they raided a convenient store.

"Wanna play a couple of games?" she suggested.

He smiled and nodded his head as they both moved to lean against opposite doors while Beth shuffled the cards.

"Poker?" she suggested.

He scoffed but nodded his head, a smirk spreading across his face as she dealt the cards and set the pile between them.

Everyone finally went to sleep a few hours after they all settled into the auto shop, Joe being the first man on watch tonight.

Daryl and Beth had curled up on the backseat together, lying under two blankets to keep themselves warm while they waited for some peace and quiet so that they could spend some quality time together.

Daryl sat up and looked around the room quickly noticing everyone was in there own cars, sleeping. He looked back down at Beth, whose eyes were closed but she was far from sleep.

Leaning down, he began kissing up her neck and nipping the spot behind her ear.

"Beth," he whispered darkly, moving to nip her earlobe seductively, "let's have some fun."

She immediately turned and was kissing him deeply, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck. Her tongue slipped across his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Daryl opened his mouth and let her tongue in, feeling it glide over his own tongue. He kissed her back deeply and moved until he was hovering over her, his hands pressing into the leather of the seat beneath them on either side of her.

Beth moved her arms from around his neck to grab the top of his button-down shirt and quickly made her way down, unbuttoning the shirt quickly and exposing his bare skin.

He broke their kiss and got up on his knees and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, exposing her bra before he was pushing that up too, _finally_ seeing her small perk breasts. Darting down, he enclosed her right nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it.

Beth whined at the sensation and arched her back into his mouth, trying to get more of that feeling. She placed her hands on his chest and spread her fingers, pressing them into his skin.

"Daryl," she whimpered, trying to lift her hips into his to get some friction.

He moved his hips away from her just before she made contact and bit her nipple as a reprimand.

"I suggest you stay still," he warned her.

Whimpering again, she tried to lift her hips higher while her hands made their way up his chest and gripping his shoulders.

He growled at her and sat up, detaching his mouth from her nipple with a pop, and staring down at her, his eyes darker than usual.

"If I have to tell you to stay still again, we won't continue," he warned her again, his hands coming up to grip her breasts tightly, "do you understand?"

Beth bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, her eyes still full of lust.

"Good girl," he cooed before leaning down to suck her nipple into his mouth again.

Holding back her moans, it took everything Beth had not to move under his ministrations. She just wanted him to stop with the foreplay and get to the fun part. Her hands stayed on his chest, her fingers still digging into the skin.

He got up on his knees and pulled apart her pants and tugged both her pants and underwear and only off one foot.

He trailed his right fingers up her thigh until her slid them between her pussy lips, tapping her clit as a finish. Beth's hips jumped in response and a moan escaped her lips. That gave him that green light to start rubbing his finger up and down, hitting her clit and dipping his finger barely inside her with every pass.

"Daryl," she half moaned half panted his name, reaching down to grab her wrist tightly, trying to tug it away from her flesh, "please no more foreplay. You can feel how wet I am for you."

He growled at her, sinking a finger inside her to silence her. She bit her bottom lip hard and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Your right, I can feel how wet you are for me," he tells her in a dark voice, leaning down to _barely_ brush his lips against hers, "but what kind of man would I be if I didn't pleasure my girl?"

Mewling because she was torn between letting him continue and making him just fuck her. But she decided that if she was going to make love to her hunter with these other men round she didn't want them get any ideas.

Reaching down with her right hand she undid his belt buckle with a flick of her wrist, tugging the button undone and slowly pulling down the zipper until the top of his boxers were exposed. As her fingers let go of the zipper and trailed upward, she ran them over the exposed part of his boxers.

Daryl shivered above her and moved his hands to his hips to push his pants and boxers down the top of his legs, raising each knee to pull them down to his ankles.

"Your impatient tonight," he told her, turning her over on her hands and knees and setting himself between her spread legs.

Beth dropped to lay on her chest, turning her head to look up at him.

"I am impatient," she admitted, her right arm sneaking under to body and grabbing his rock hard cock.

He let out a groan at the touch of her hot hand on his cock. He thrusted his hips forward into her hand and trying to rub himself on her pussy.

"Fuck me, Daryl. Please. You can pleasure me later."

The hunter swallowed deeply, and grabbed her wrist to pull it off his cock before lining himself up and nudging inside her entrance.

Whining, Beth tried to move her hips back to try and slide him inside her. He moved his hips back just in time to avoid sliding deeper inside her and when she settled back into her original position he suddenly thrust all the way insider her.

Letting out a small scream on surprise, Beth gripped the leather of the seat tightly in her hands and biting her bottom lip to control any louder noises.

Grabbing her hips in both hands tightly, Daryl began to thrust in and out of Beth's body making sure to thrust deep enough that it hit the deepest part of her.

Beth sunk her teeth into her arm, turning her eyes so that she could keep them on Daryl's face, watching the emotions flicker over his face. Their eyes met and he smirked at her, sinking his fingers deeper into her skin and pounding harder into her.

Daryl leaned down, keeping his pace up, and kissed the back of her neck before slowly making his way down her back. His right hand slid down underneath her and between her leg, touching her clit with his fingers.

Beth whimpered and pushed her hips back toward him, sending him deeper inside and making him hit her cervix. They both let out whimpers and Daryl wasted no time bucking his hips faster and much deeper inside her so that with every thrust he hit her cervix.

Loud whimpers and gasps fell from Beth's mouth that only spurred Daryl on more to rub her clit faster and faster, trying to bring her closer to the edge.

She reached forward with her left hand and gripped the arm rest to better anchor herself against his more rough thrusts. Her foot lifted and ran it over his calf distracting him briefly before she clenched her pussy around his cock.

Daryl groaned loudly and leaned down to suck on her neck, leaving a mark on the back side of her neck.

" _Come for me Beth,"_ he told her in a dark and seductive tone that sent shivers down her spine and her pussy clench even tighter around him.

The band in her abdomen got tighter and tighter, the feeling he was giving her coursing through her veins and wanting to make her cry out in pleasure. She dropped her head on the seat, biting her bottom lip hard to keep her from screaming and probably waking everyone in that room.

It only took a few more well placed thrusts into her body that made the band in her abdomen snap and she was suddenly coming around him, biting the leather below her as a semi loud scream left her mouth.

Daryl reared up and watched her fall apart underneath him and he grinned, moving his hand back to her hip and grabbing it tightly as an anchor as he started to move his hips faster and faster, feeling the band in his own abdomen tightening.

Feeling he was holding himself back instead of just letting go, Beth turned her head and looked up at him with her wide eyes that were dark because of the lust that filled them.

" _Come for me Daryl,"_ she told him in a seductive voice, letting her tongue run over her bottom lip slowly before she pulled it into her mouth to bit it.

Groaning, he gave a few more hard and deep thrusts - his hips losing their rhythm and thrusting in and out of her erratically - before that band suddenly snapped and he was coming, pulling out just in time and coming over the leather seat beneath them.

He dropped his upper body to drape over her back and he kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"I love you," he told her in a gentle voice, holding her body tight against his.

"I love you too," she said in a tender voice, reaching up with a hand to rest it over his arm.

They stayed there for a moment before he finally moved off her and they cleaned up the seat before getting dressed quickly and getting under the blanket again.

"Get some sleep," he told her as she curled up on his chest, "I'll keep an eye out."

She nodded and nuzzled her face under his chin and buried it into his neck, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Good night, Daryl."

"Good night, Beth."

It was morning when Daryl was suddenly woken by a pounding on the window of the car they were in. He sat up quickly and saw Len standing there with a scowl on his face like he was upset but a glint in his eye that hinted something else.

Beth stirred in his arms and she looked up to see her Daryl on the defensive and Len standing just outside the car.

"Stay in here," he told her lowly as he opened the door and got out to face off with Len.

Beth couldn't barely hear anything but it sounded like Len was accusing Daryl of stealing the head half of the rabbit they were fighting over yesterday. When Joe walked up and approached both men, Daryl reached inside and grabbed their food bag only to have Len yank it out of his hands and dump it on the floor, the rabbits head half falling out last. Her eyebrows raised and she jumped out of the car, standing behind Daryl defensively, knowing if it came to a fight she would have his back.

"You put it in there when we went outside," Daryl snarled at Len, his body tense and his teeth gritting together.

Beth remembered that they had gone outside because she needed to go to the bathroom and didn't want to go by herself.

"He's stealin'," Len announced, puffing his chest and looking at Joe expectantly, "he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Your right," Joe replied, a thoughtful look on his face right before he punched Len hard in the stomach and knocked him into the middle of the room.

"I saw him put that rabbit's head in your bag," he told Daryl and Beth as a side note before looking back at Len still on the ground, "Boys, teach him a lesson. Teach him all the way."

All the other men gathered around Len and began kicking him roughly.

Beth buried her face in Daryl's back, trying to block out the sound before she crawled back into the car and curled the blanket around her.

A few minutes later, Daryl crawled into the car behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Soon," he told her soothingly," we'll get away from them soon. I promise."

Joe had announced they were getting closer to the people who killed Lou and Daryl knew it was getting closer to the time when he and Beth would slipped away into the forest and disappear.

They found them that night, seeing the large red Bronco sitting on the side of the street and a fire.

Daryl had grabbed Beth's wrist and was slowly pulling her backward into the forest.

"Let's go," he told her quietly, pulling her back with him, "this is our chance to get out of here." He kept his eyes on Joe and the rest of the men as they snuck out and surrounded the unsuspecting group.

Beth let Daryl tug her a few feet into the forest until she stopped and tugged him back, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What if they don't deserve it?" she asked him.

Daryl sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, looking up at her from the tops of his eyes. Their eyes met and the old hunter found himself unable to resist the determined and sad look on her face.

"Let's go see then," he finally conceded and led her to the forest edge after Joe and his group to find out who they were going to fight.

Both their eyes widened with shock and Beth's heart jumped in her throat when she realized that it was Rick, Michonne and Carl – _their family_ \- that Joe and his group were after.

Daryl rushed forward to try and stop them while Beth stayed back and watched from a distance. She kept her eyes on Michonne and Rick on the ground, Joe hovering above them while Dan was at the door, trapping Carl inside.

She could hear Rick fighting with Joe to keep him away from them and then she could hear Daryl defending Rick and the others, telling Joe that they were good people and should let them go.

"I think your lying," Joe told Daryl, his eyes looking around for Beth before he spotted her and jerked his head to have one of the other men grab her, "Boys, teach him a lesson all the way. And bring his filly over here too. Since he'll be dead, we'll help ourselves to her."

Beth struggled when she felt the sudden grasp of a man grab her arm and yank her out of the bushes, dragging her over and throwing her to the ground next to Michonne, who looked down at the girl with wide eyes.

Daryl tried to fight back against the men surrounding him but they knocked him to the ground and began kicking him like they were kicking Len the night before. Beth struggled and tried to make her way to Daryl to help but the man watching her grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her back roughly while Dan pulled Carl out of the truck and shoved him to the ground. Rick fought against Joe, struggling to get free to save his son.

The next attack that Rick sent Joe's way shocked them all but gave them the element of surprise to fight back. Rick leant forward and bit Joe's neck, ripping the man's throat out before he made his way over to Dan to kill him for touching his son. Beth and Michonne were able to fight the men holding them back and killed them by burying a knife into their heads. While Michonne went to help Rick, Beth used the crossbow to shoot the men she knew she would have no chance against hand-to-hand that surrounded Daryl.

Once all the claimers were dead, Beth rushed over to Daryl and dropped his crossbow before throwing her arms around his neck tightly and pulling him close to her.

"I was so scared," she whispered in a broken voice, trying to hold back the tears.

"Easy Greene. I won't be that easy to get rid of."

He pulled himself back from her and kissed her tenderly, letting her know that he was still right here. He leaned down to up his crossbow, grabbing her hand with his free one and they both walked to the other side of the truck to see part of their family standing there with shock.

It was a heartwarming moment as they all hugged one another and decided to set up camp and get some rest from an interesting night before continuing their journey.


End file.
